


Nutrition

by MedeaV



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is an idiot, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/pseuds/MedeaV
Summary: He's cute but she'll have to admit he's a bit of an idiot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: BuckyNat Secret Santa 2019





	Nutrition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts).



"Uh, hey. So I- this is gonna sound dumb."

He's handsome so she'll allow it. It's a slow day in the café anyway, mostly just Wanda sitting around studying and trying her way through the weekly menu. And tall dark handsome here who just before looked utterly confused by his engineering notes. He's cute and coming increasingly often. Wanda teases her about it. "Okay."

He sighs, ruffling through his undoubtedly very soft hair. "Well, you know, you have these plants as decoration, on the tables, in the cut open milk cartons- looks really good, by the way."

"Thanks," Natasha says. Wanda is grinning so loudly at her phone it's almost audible. "I mean, wasn't my idea and I didn't make it, but thanks."

"Yeah, okay," he says. "Anyway, because they're- because they're milk cartons, they have nutrition values on them, in those little tables- you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Natasha agrees. Oh, he's cute when he's nervous. "I'm following."

"Well, I found that weird at first, but then I figured they're just- edible plants?" he suggests. "Like, rosemary or something. Anyway, I ate like five leaves, please tell me they're not poisonous."

"You what?" she asks in horror. "Five?!"

"I know, I know," he rushes to say. "Just give it to me straight, doc."

"Well, you're not gonna die," she starts. "They're not poisonous but certainly not edible either. I don't know, you might get diarrhea or something."

He pulls a face. "Great. Well, my fault, really."

She takes a paper napkin and a pen, her heartbeat picking up as she does. Wanda, no. "Well, if you do get sick… here's my number. Or if you don't get sick. Just call me and tell me how you're doing. Uh, it's Natasha."

He looks surprised and then he honest-to-God blushes. He's so cute it's not even fair. "Oh. Yeah, thanks. I'll- I'll call. Okay. Yeah. Well, I- I guess I'll see you then. Bye. Natasha."

"Yeah, see you," she replies. "Uh, not to be a dick, but you should pay for your drinks before you leave."

"Right." He blushes even more, scrambling for his wallet. "Shit, sorry, I forgot. Right. Uh, keep the rest, that's fine, just- keep it."

Wanda manages not to grin obnoxiously until he's out the door but it's a close call. "Woooow. You think he poisoned himself just so he could ask for your number?"

"Shut up," Natasha returns. "He didn't ask me. And you're just jealous because your guy won't even look up from his laptop."

"Yeah, your guy is an idiot, though," Wanda returns, going back to her notes. "Just so you know."

Natasha snorts. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."


End file.
